tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
In the Heat of the Night Justin's Version Of Mediamass
http://sharetv.com/shows/in_the_heat_of_the_night Character Guide | Cast/Crew | Guest Stars « previous1next » Writers John Ball97 episodes, based on characters created by James Lee Barrett80 episodes, creator Cynthia Deming28 episodes, written by Carroll O'Connor27 episodes, writer William J. Royce24 episodes, written by Mitchell Schneider18 episodes, writer Joe Gannon14 episodes, writer Denise Nicholas6 episodes, writer Nancy Bond6 episodes, written by Edward DeBlasio5 episodes, story Mark Rodgers5 episodes, written by Bill Taub4 episodes, story Robert Bielak3 episodes, written by Lee Maddux3 episodes, written by Jeri Taylor3 episodes, written by David Moessinger3 episodes, written by Terry Erwin3 episodes, story Stephen Schneck3 episodes, story Kim C. Friese2 episodes, written by David O'Connor (VIII)2 episodes, writer Directors Harry Harris22 episodes Vincent McEveety18 episodes Russ Mayberry18 episodes Winrich Kolbe13 episodes Leo Penn9 episodes Paul Chavez8 episodes Larry Hagman7 episodes Reza Badiyi6 episodes Chuck Bowman5 episodes Carroll O'Connor4 episodes David Hemmings4 episodes Lee H. Katzin3 episodes Jeffrey Hayden3 episodes Alexander Singer3 episodes Mario Azzopardi3 episodes Michael Ray Rhodes2 episodes E.W. Swackhamer2 episodes Anthony Wilkinson2 episodes Paul Lynch2 episodes Peter Levin2 episodes Producers Fred Silverman92 episodes, executive producer Edward Ledding84 episodes, supervising producer Walton Dornisch64 episodes, co-producer Carroll O'Connor62 episodes, executive producer Herb Adelman40 episodes, co-producer Mark Rodgers22 episodes, supervising producer David Moessinger22 episodes, executive producer Jeri Taylor22 episodes, supervising producer Edward DeBlasio22 episodes, supervising producer Nancy Bond22 episodes, co-producer Joe Gannon20 episodes, producer Victoria LaFortune20 episodes, co-producer Robert Bielak13 episodes, producer Lee Maddux13 episodes, co-producer Juanita Bartlett9 episodes, executive producer Hugh Benson5 episodes, producer Mitchell Schneider4 episodes, co-producer Stanley Kallis3 episodes, producer James Lee Barrett2 episodes, producer'Celeb'Characters PlayedEp CountCrystal R. FoxOfficer Luann Corbin102C.C. TaylorOfficer Charlie Peake86Dee ShawCpl. Dee Shepard85Randall FranksOfficer Randy Goode81Harvey E. Lee Jr.Cpl. Ken Covey47Mark W. JohnsonCpl. Luke Everett47Dan BiggersDr. Frank Robb43Wilbur FitzgeraldDist. Atty. Gerard Darnelle37Tonea StewartAunt Etta Kibbey37Carl WeathersChief Hampton Forbes28Thom Gossom Jr.Ted Marcus25Lois NettletonJoanne St. John22Barbara Lee-BelmonteDeputy Christine Surillo19Jen HarperDr. Winona Day16Sharron CainOfficer Brenda13Karen CarlsonSarah Hallisey12Maureen DowdellTracey Boggs12Wallace MerckCity Councilman E.H. 'Holley' Colmer11Ron CulbrethSheriff Will McComb11Stuart CulpepperJudge Colter10Chris LobbanBobby Johnson10Rugg WilliamsEugene Glendon9Afemo OmilamiJimmy Dawes8Laura WhyteJudge Whitley8Bill CrabbBo the Bartender8Charles BlackCouncilman Grover Dorsey8Christian LeBlancPatrolman Junior Abernathy8Scott Brian HiggsRandy Calhoun8Peter GabbHorace Goode7Leslie RhodesCheryl the Waitress7Bob PennyAlvin P. Epp7Danny NelsonCarl Buford6Christine EliseLana Farren5Dennis LipscombMayor Jim Findlay5Judson VaughnMr. Dextroe5Jerry CampbellPoliceman5Charles LawlorTommy Palmerton5Joe Don BakerActing Chief Tom Dugan5Edith IveyDr. Ellis5Tim WareDan Williams5Marion GuyotLouise Laneer5Michael H. MossBartender4Deborah DukeOdessa Robbins4Marco St. JohnJay Turkus4Mert HatfieldAltlanta Police Chief Macauley4Eric WareRiblin Blaylock4Frank Roberts (VII)Ed Thompson4Ernest DixonTim Sherman4Jill CarrollBarbara Giles4Ted MansonFarmer4Ed GradyJimmy Ray4Bill AshTom4Walton GogginsGarth Watkins4Stocker FontelieuTolliver Morgan4Tom KeyNorman Luft4Margo MoorerRobin Stewart4Geoff McKnightDeputy Farell4Margaret BlyeGillespie's Girlfriend4Mary Nell SantacroceHelen Caldwell3Clarinda RossKathy Sumner3Ginnie RandallSippie Jackson3Janell McLeodNadine Tucker3Mary Ann HaganTamara Naylor3Michael BurgessTyrell Gibson3Michael GenevieGlenn Wottle3Ken StrongJ.W.3Mel StewartCalvin Peterson3Jay McMillanClarence3Kathryn FiragoGwendolyn Jackson3Lane BradburyTina Yost3Larry BlackAndrew Folsey3David DwyerClaude Dews3John LawhornEfrem Tally3J. Don FergusonKevin Riley3John WesleyVic Glendon3L. SidneyBurt Willins3Ed CorbinCult Master3Marc MacaulayPat Osborne3Joanne PankowMrs. Abercrombie3Fran BennettAunt Ruda Gibson3 You are successfully logged out.close ShareTV Login Username Password Remember meEnter the text in the image shown if you are human. refresh image WARNING: after 2 more failed attempts you will be locked outCreate Account | Forgot Password Use a connected account close Create Account Username Password Verify Password EMAIL Verification code (check your email for the verification code) Verification code has been sent to the following email address:sstmilan@gmail.comIf you didn't receive the verification code:1. Check your bulk/spam folder. 2. Try to whitelist our email address (noreply@sharetv.org) 3. Resend verification email If you mistyped your email address change it here Create a free ShareTV account to make a personalized schedule of your favorite TV shows, keep track of what you've watched, earn points and more.Verify your username and email to complete your RegistrationEnter the text in the image shown if you are human.refresh image WARNING: after 2 more failed attempts you will be locked outReturn to Login | Forgot Password Register using a connected account close Forgot Your Password? EMAIL Enter the email address you used to create the account and your password will be emailed to you.Create Account | Return to Login https://twitter.com/sharetv https://www.facebook.com/sharetv https://plus.google.com/+sharetv/posts Home About Us News Contact Us Privacy SitemapTV Shows Browse All Shows Watch TV New Episodes NetworksSchedule My Schedule TV Schedule Countdown Premiere Guide Local ListingsCommunity Forum Games Top Members PointsMovies Browse Movies Now Playing New Releases Celebrities Who's Hot Now TV Celebrities Movie CelebritiesRegistered Users389,541 Users Online3,531 ShareTV ® - The Online Television Community Category:MediaMass Category:Shows That Should Be in Mediamass Category:Justin's New Year Stuff Category:Justin's Favorite Shows Category:Jennifer Hale Category:In the Heat of the Night/Crew Members